MINE!
by HDoBseSsIon
Summary: Draco gets jealous after seeing Harry flirting


Title: MINE

Disclaimer: Yes I am JK Rowling and I waste my time writing on total lie!

Draco entered the Great Hall (fashionably late, of course) for the Dance after the Dark Lord's defeat and he just stared openmouthed at Harry. He knew that Harry had a great body, but how come he never showed it off when he was with Draco? He was wearing tight leather pants and a sapphire blue sleeveless shirt that fit like a second skin.

At that moment Harry glanced up and smirked at him. He smirked Draco's patented smirk! Draco was about to go have a word with Harry when someone stepped past him and took off toward Harry. He saw that someone lean over and whisper something in Harry's ear and Harry laughed. The throaty, sexy laugh that Draco loved to hear aimed at him when HE said something, not someone else.

Draco realized that this feeling was jealousy.

'Why, I don't want Harry Potter, he is just someone to have sex with, nothing more.' That person turned and Draco saw it was Blaise. Draco saw red. Blaise knew that Harry was hi and only hi, yet he still went up to flirt with him. Oh Draco was enraged. He realized that Harry just wasn't just a good shag, he was a lot more and Draco promised himself that by the end of this dance everyone would know just what he and Harry were. Draco walked up to Blaise and asked him if they could talk. Blaise took one look at Draco's stormy eyes and quickly agreed. They went out of the Great Hall and Draco stopped and asked, "What the hell do you think you are doing Blaise? You know that Harry is mine."

Blaise responded, "Yes that may be true but he and others might like to know that. I saw Finnegan staring at Harry looking like he was ready to pounce which is why I went over there in the first place. And now that you so kindly brought me out here, he probably already did."

"WHAT?" Draco exclaimed and he stormed back into the Hall. He walked toward where Harry was sitting and sure enough Finnegan was sitting with HIS Harry, touching and flirting and making Harry blush. The blush that was only meant for Draco. Draco was beyond mad. He stalked up to where Harry was sitting and said, "Potter, can we talk in private?" Finnegan was about to interrupt when Harry looked up at him, noticed his expression, and said sure. 'Good answer,' thought Draco. As Harry and Draco walked out, the whole Hall looked at them as if a showdown were about to happen.

They went right out the Entrance Hall doors outside and as soon as they were closed, Draco pushed Harry up against them and bit out, "What was all that about 'Potter'?"

"Back to last names, Malfoy? And what was what about?" Harry asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent, you know exactly what I'm talking about, you were flirting with Finnegan!"

"I was not! And what does it matter to you anyway, I thought I was just a good shag, nothing more."

"Well, I lied. And listen to me now. You are MINE. Nobody else, nobody can touch you but me, understand?"

Just as Harry was about to answer, Draco cut him off by kissing him fiercely. He tried to put all his jealousy and possessiveness into that one kiss. They battled with their tongues and Draco moved to Harry's neck and started sucking and biting hard enough to leave a mark. Harry tilted his head to grant Draco better access and moaned.

When Draco was satisfied with the bruise, he looked back up, kissed Harry passionately and said one word which said it all, "MINE!"

"Only yours," Harry whispered.

Draco took Harry by the waist and led him into the school, stopping just before reaching the Entrance Hall doors. Before they entered, Draco let go and Harry's expression fell.

"You go in first." Harry dejectedly nodded and went inside, Draco coming in a few seconds later.

A slow song started and Draco decided it was time for everyone to know just who Harry Potter belonged to. As he was walking to where Harry was, he heard the Weasel ask him where he got the red mark on his neck. Harry just blushed and mumbled something. As soon as the redhead saw Draco, he got into his defensive stance. Harry looked up; saw Draco and his face lit up.

Draco pushed past Weasely, and asked Harry to dance. Harry blushed (the blush for HIM) and agreed as Weasely looked on, openmouthed in shock. Draco led him into the middle and put his arms around Harry's waist and Harry leaned into Draco. They could slowly hear the chattering quiet down and Harry looked up into Draco's eyes with a confused look.

"I thought you said that it was nobody's business to know."

Draco just answered, "I want everyone know that you are taken, and that you are only MINE."

And with that he bent down do kiss Harry as Harry blushed again, both of them not hearing the awwww's around them or the thuds, too caught up in that soft, gentle kiss.

A/N: Please review!


End file.
